Mark of Athena
by caesar's son
Summary: Mark Of Athena book 3  in the The Heroes of Olympus series


Mark Of Athena

I.

Annabeth

I leaned over the railing of the Argo 2 for eight months she has been waiting for this. To see him but I was scared it had taken Jason eight months for his memory to come back from what Tyson has said he has been back for a week what if he doesn't remember me or anything else. "Attention passengers this your

Captain speaking we will be landing in a bout 5 minutes." Leo announced over the loud specked I smiled he had done a really good job making the ship to have enough room for 350 people and lots of other rooms. My smile broke into a grin as I realized he demoted himself when he sent his message to Percy he called himself supreme commander I love when I notice little things like that. As we came out from behind a cloud I gasped in amazement a tiny version of Rome, clearly demolished, but still amazing. My mind went in to automatic architect mode, noting different styles and supports and what each building would be. A coliseum, a thing that looked like a race track, lots of buildings that looked like apartments, and a senate building maybe, the roof was destroyed so I could see lots of different people in colorful clothes and purple shimmering things inside. As we lower from the sky I marched to the landing bay in full armor everyone was gathered there fidgeting and talking I sighed this was it I puled Daedalus' laptop a little higher on my shoulder the strap was frustrating over armor. Chiron cantered up next to me "ready child" he said all I could do was nod afraid I would barf. The sound of stem hissed in my ears as the gangplank lowered it self to the ground I gasped hundreds of people surrounded the ship but keeping a distains people from the age of one to ninety. That's cool they have family's but that wasn't what I wanted to see I scanned the crowed but I couldn't see him but then every one made room and I could see him, his green eyes sparkling his hair had grown getting messier then usual, he was dressed in jeans a purple shirt toga and cape -what was with the purple hear- I wanted to run to him- cry, hug, and punch in in the gut for not calling me but I couldn't, not hear, not now, I would look week based on what Jason said you can't look week. Chiron trotted out I followed leading the Athena cabin behind me gazing around I realized Percy was next to a small girl maybe thirteen with curly hair and a tall stocky guy with a military hair cut that didn't match his baby face it was almost funny but the girl made me uneasy. "Percy my boy how have you been" Chiron exclaimed happily embracing Percy

"Great except for you now being abducted by Hera almost killed by monsters and giants" Percy replied like this was completely normal, being a demigod it was but still. I cleared my throat loudly he looked past Chiron and looked right at me. He gave me his goofy and my heart soured he remembered me. He remembered me. "Later" he mouthed and I nodded using all my strength to run to him but I waited "hello romans we come in peace we are Greek demigods from new york" the crowed shifted uneasily a tall regal looking girl strode up to Percy the way everyone made way for her I could tell she was the leader, she was dressed identical to Percy but had a lot of shiny gold things attached to her toga looking carefully I saw they were awards, she looked familiar I'd seen her before her name was Halley or Holly " hello and welcome to camp Jupiter the save haven for roman demigods" she said then as if by magic a face appeared on a lamppost almost non of the romans thought it was weird but then it started talking " praetor get these blasted invaders out of the city or I will" it screamed

" Its okay Terminus it is a peace meting" Percy said

"Well ill live them 20 minutes to move before I do it myself"" Okay terminus" Percy said. "Can you drive over to the field of mars?" Percy said looking at me

" Of cores but were is it"

"Oh" he laughed how I missed that laugh" it's the giant field where they are building the fort jest leave it a good distance away from the fort" I nodded and smiled ass we all filed off. Jason and Leo stayed on to get the ship to the field of mars

Do you guys have a leader or group of leaders" I nodded

"The war counsel"

"Okay everyone back to your duties Zach, Hazel, Frank come with us Dakota, Bobby get the Greek campers some barracks the war counsel, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Zach follow me Jason she screamed and he pecked over the side " meet us at the principia"


End file.
